ultraman mebius and keroro gunso
by ultra112
Summary: this a story mixed with ultraman mebius and keroro gunso please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ultraman mebius and keroro the story episode 1 : the first meeting

The new legend for ultraman mebius and ultraman hikari has begun.

One day at the inner Tokyo, there are two boys leaving the school together their names are Fuyuki Hinata and Mutsumi Saburo , the boys are talking to each other , when something cut their conversation they both look upon the sky and saw two giant meteors from the sky falling and crash into a mountain near by, Fuyuki said in a shocked tune ` what was that ?' Saburo said `I had no idea lets go take a look.' they both are curious and when to go see whats happening , when they arrived to the crash site they saw the meteors were two giants, the first giant has a silver body with red marks all over his body, a blue glowing diamond on his chest, its eyes are oval shape which glows white light and there is a red and orange coloured brace on his left wrist and its silver head has a fin on it, the second giant have a silver body same as the first giant, his eyes are the same as well but he have blue markings all over his body and have diamonds around his chest and at the centre of his there is a yellow fragment in it there is a blue glowing diamond just like the first giant its right wrist have a blue and silver brace and its both side of the head has one straight spike, the both giants doesn't have a mouth . The both giant saw them and they cross their hands forming an `X' mark and a very bright glowing light created by the two giant and the four people are surrounded by the light, Fuyuki said` what whats happening !' in a terrified tune ,Saburo said ` I don't know ,cover your eyes.' the earthlings cover their eyes, After a moment a mysterious voice called upon them ` Fuyuki , Saburo ' the earthlings open their eyes and saw two giant are in front of them, the red giant start to introduce itself ` I am Ultraman Mebius .' and so did the blue giant `and I am Ultraman Hikari .' and the two earthling saw the two giants introduced themselves so they started to introduce themselves as well Fuyuki started first and so did Saburo , and the giants continued ` we are from the planet known as the land of light and it is at the M-78 galaxy, we came to earth to look for a creature, but without any luck . But still we could sense it's presence on earth. How ever we can't stay on earth for a long time so we need the both of your help.' Then the two earthling asked` how can we help you.' The giants said` you need to serve us as a human host .' `A host' the boys said in a shocked tune. `But thats your free choice.' The giants said the earthlings started to discuss in secret , then Saburo said `okay lets do it .' but Fuyuki interfeared, he said ` but it will be quite dangerous to do that.' Then Saburo said` we can do this.' Fuyuki thought for a while then he said `count me in.' the ultras are pleased for their dicision. First , Mebius chose Fuyuki to be his host and as for Hikari , he chose Saburo to be his host. The Ultras gave them their braces and said `you can use braces when you encounter any evil monsters and aliens.' Their presence are bond together. When they both open their eyes, they found themselves on the ground, when they got up and saw the braces on their wrist but moments later it disappeared. They thought that was a strange dream. Then the both of them went home.

When Fuyuki went home, suddenly a frog like alien jump out and hug his legs and called `Fuyuki-dono' in a crying tune. Then Fuyuki set down and said `whats wrong Gunso ? ' that alien was a friend of Fuyuki its name is Keroro Gunso . When Mebius saw it , he wonders `kero-seijin I wonder how did it got here, I better ask Fuyuki secretly.' Mean while Fuyuki was dealing with keroro's problem , keroro said `Natsumi - dono have taken my gunpula model as a punishment for not cleaning, I was just resting for a while , Fuyuki- dono get back my model, please.' Suddenly an angry voice came out and said `do you think that finding Fuyuki to help you would work. Stupid frog.' Then they both looked and saw a girl with red hair tied as two ponytails, tanned skin and with an angry look, it was Natsumi Hinata Fuyuki's elder sister, then Fuyuki stood up and said ` nai-chan how can you be so mean to him, he was just resting for a while.' But Natsumi said ` he was trying to be lazy and he haven't clean my room and the bathroom, too' Fuyuki suggested ` why don't we let him finish it, although it isn't ready for dinner.' Natsumi thought for a while and agreed about her young brother's point and she said `okay, then.' She turned to the alien and said `you can get your model back , unless you clean the places before or till dinner is ready. Did you got it Stupid frog.' Keroro quickly stood and saluted to her and said `you can count on me.' Quickly got all the things and got to work. Mebius saw it as well and pretty shock and said ` a harsh and an alien bully sister how can he live like this ?' Afterthat, Fuyuki went back to his room to change his clothes , then a voice start talking to him , when he heard it he recognize who the voice was , his mind said `Mebius is that you?' Mebius replied ` yes, Its me. I would like to have a talk with you, is that ok.' Fuyuki said ` sure why not, what do you want to know about?' Mebius asked ` how come there is a kero- seijin at your home .' Fuyuki answered ` well, that's a long story .' Fuyuki explain the whole thing to him, then Mebius said ` so that why, but I can see that , there five are low- threat kero-seijin. Well I guess that could explain about your elder sisiter as well.' `well I guess so ' Fuyuki replied in an embarrassed way. Then his sister called out ` Fuyuki , its dinner time.' Fuyuki called ` got it.' Then he said ` sorry, Mebius I can't talk any longer nai-chan is calling, well I guess I will see you a round.' Mebius replied ` okay see ya.' Then Fuyuki when down and have dinner and ended the day .

The next day at his school, Fuyuki was having recess after the two morning class , then an paper plane to flew in and landed on him he was curious , he opened the paper plane and found that it was Saburo want him to find him at the upper deck of the school. When Fuyuki got up there he saw Sabouro lying on the deck and asked ` why you ask me to come here.' Saburo replied ` Na, I ask you to come up here the thing what happened yesterday .' Fuyuki said ` oh yeah , did you know Mebius talked to me last night.' Saburo answer ` so did Hikari .' But then a huge earthquake started after the earthquake there are two kaijuu showed up one is gomora and the other is red king , the kaijuu are wrecking everthing , everyone in the Inner Tokyo are in an emergency state and everybody gathered for evacuation , when the students of the school are ready to evacuate, Fuyuki and Saburo remembered what the ultras said, then Saburo called Fuyuki silently ` lets go and stop those monsters.' And they left the group silently ,Not just the boys are aware of this, even the five kero sen-ji are aware of it as well , when keroro saw the kaijuu on rampage he called ` team keroro to your bots.' The five of them ride on their robots and had to the site and then Keroro commanded ` combine into Great kero MK II' they from into a giant robot which the size is just as same as the kaijuus and start fighting with them , mean while the boys head to an empty street they are figuring out a way to transform they tried `ultra henshi , shuwatch.' But it didn't work , when they are out of choices , they close their eyes and asked the ultras , the ultras told them ` concentrate your mind feel the braces presence.' When the boys heard it they knew what to do Fuyuki straightened his wrist and Saburo horizontalize his wrist they start to feel the braces presence, the braces appeared, Fuyuki cried out ` we did it .' then Saburo said ` ok, then lets transform.' Fuyuki nodded his head and the boys places their henshi pose . Fuyuki transform first, he swipe the brace and raise his fist on the sky and called out ` Mebius' the mebius loop appeared from the brace and Fuyuki transform into Mebius , then Saburo transform as well he slightly pull out a small blade form the brace a push it back in , then the hikari sign appeared and Saburo transform into Hikari.

Mean while at the battle the robot is no match for the two kaijuus when the kaijuus attacks the robot , suddenly a mebius arrow and a blade blast came out from nowhere struck the kaijuus, the kaijuus fell on the ground growling with pain , keroro was shock, a bright light shone upon them , two giants landed on the ground , keroro shouted ` it's ultraman .' remembering the feature of an ultra . the ultras faced each other and nodded and place their fighting pose, the kaijuus got back up and roar at the ultras , they started to charge at the ultras and so did the ultras , Mebius took on gomora and Hikari took on red king.

First, Mebius kick gomora's stomach and gave it two more punches on the chest and the beast fall back and start to fight back with its claws , It was trying to slash Mebius but the ultra grab its claws and pull him in and use his knees to shove its stomach , the creature step back and started to growl in pain. Mean while, Hikari was kicking red king 's left hand , he grab red king and slam it on the ground hardly and he jump up and land on it's stomach and started to punch the beast face with many hits, but red king fight back he use his bulky hands to bit off Hikari from its stomach and grab Hikari and smack him on the ground. Afterthat gomora fight back as well , it uses its tail to whip Mebius and use its ram attack to hit him, the ultras are bitten on the ground painfully, the blue diamond on their chest start to blink red and have some sound as well. Then Keroro shouted ` the timer is blinking , they don't have much time left.' In a frightened way . the ultras stood back up and kept fighting and finally they have weakened the kaijuus , then they use their final attack to finish the kaijuus off , Mebius destroyed Gomora with his Mebium shoot and Hikari finished Red King with his Knight shoot , the kaijuus fall down on the ground and explode. Then everyone cheered ` they've did it !' the ultras stood proudly , then they faced the sky and lean their hands up and flew away with a `SHUWAT'. The ultras flew to a near by mountain and reverted to their human form, the boys went home , when Fuyuki came home , Keroro came out and said ` Fuyuki-dono did you saw the fight?' Fuyuki replied` yes , the giants won.' Keroro replied ` Actually , they are call Ultramen , they are the beings which live in M-78. They fought for peace and justice. So that is why everyone likes them.' So Fuyuki and Saburo started to live their life as Ultraman and human.

That's all folks but there will be episode 2 please keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The ultraman mebius and keroro story episode 2 : the electric monster in the lake (monster : Eleking)

One night an unknown meteor crash landed on earth, it fell into a lake near a mountain where our hero have crash landed and suddenly a strange blue light was form the water started bubbling and out came a kaiju with a white body with black spot, a long white tail , a yellowish mouth and have two spinning anthelers that kaiju is called Eleking , the kaiju roared for a while and vanished into the water. Mean while, back at the Hinata's house, Fuyuki is having dinner with his nai-chan Natsumi and the kero-seijin, keroro , Fuyuki said ` the curry is delicious.' Keroro said ` Fuyuki-dono you like it, then have some more then.' Fuyuki said `okay' he hand over his bowl to the alien , then keroro went to the rice cooker to add more rice. Then Fuyuki went back in his room after dinner. When Fuyuki went back to his room , suddenly Mebius' voice came out and said ` Earth haven't change a bit, still the same old earth.' Fuyuki asked` what do you mean earth didn't change, are you hiding something from me?' Mebius said ` Oh no, its just that I haven't came back to earth for a long time.' Fuyuki said ` you've been here before, Mebius.' Mebius replied ` yes, but I was just a rookie, when I first came to earth, but that was 4 years ago.' Then Fuyuki asked ` so who was your first human host?' Mebius answered ` well, his name was Hibino Mirai. He was my first human host, when I first came to earth.' Fuyuki said ` well, its getting late I'd better go to sleep , See you tomorrow , Mebius.' Then Mebius said ` okay then, good night , kid.' Then Fuyuki went to sleep and end the day.

The next day, Fuyuki was at school, suddenly a girl came and said ` hi , Fuyuki-san.' Fuyuki turned around and saw a girl with short blue hair at the side of her hair there are two less pointy spikes, Fuyuki said ` hey, momoka-san.' That girl was call Momoka Nishizawa she is a daughter of a multi-billionaire, the girl said `are you available at lunch time?' Fuyuki replied `yeah, I'm free alright.' Momoka said in an excited tune `oh that's great, then I'll see you at lunch, bye.' Fuyuki answered ` okay bye.' Then she walked away happily, after the meeting with her, Fuyuki then went up to the roof to look for Saburo, when he found him, Fuyuki asked ` Saburo-sensi , are you available after school?' Saburo replied `no, I'm not because there are some class business that has to be finish today, I'll meet you for another time.' Fuyuki replied ` okay.' When school ended Fuyuki was walking home, suddenly Mebius' voice came out and said ` Fuyuki I think I sense a kaiju nearby.' Fuyuki said ` where?' Mebius replied `its at a lake near the crash site.' Fuyuki headed to the crash site there he saw a lake but no kaiju, Fuyuki said `have you just fooled me, there are no kaijus around here.' Mebius said ` look closely to the lake.' Fuyuki look closely, his eyes suddenly zoom in the lake and saw the kaiju. Fuyuki said ` how did I do that ?' Mebius answered ` this one of the special ability that you can use without using the ultra form .' Fuyuki asked ` anyway, what was that kaiju in the lake ?' Mebius replied ` that kaiju is call Eleking , it loves wet and a little deep places and it has electric attacks as well.' Suddenly the kaiju came out from the water and started roaring, it saw three fishermen on the lake and got pissed. Fuyuki asked in a terrified tune ` why it got angry.' Mebius replied ` Because Eleking hates anyone to step in it's territory. Well talk later transform now.' Fuyuki said ` okay.' As he placed his henshi pose he straightened his wrist, the brace appeared , he sweep brace and raise his fist to the sky and called out ` Mebius' the mebius loop came out from the brace and Fuyuki transform into Mebius .

When Eleking is about to smash the fishermen, suddenly a light shone and Mebius came by giving the Kaiju a kick on the head , the kaiju was hitted away from the fishermen, then Mebius reached out his hands and got the boat gently and placed the at a nearby shore, when the fishermen are putted down by the hero they ran back into the village and warn the other villagers to evacuate. Then Mebius faced Eleking and place his fighting pose and started to run to it and attacked it. First Mebius gave the kaiju few kick at it's left hips and gave a punch in the face, the grab the kaiju and throw it out of the water, then he jumped on the land and the kaiju is pissed it fired it's electric stream attack at him , but mebius create a light barrier and reflected the attack back to Eleking , the electric stream strike the kaiju and it fell on the ground, then it got back up quickly and then charge at him and gave the hero a kick in the stomach and lash its tail whacking Mebius on the ground, Mebius got back up , then Eleking lash it's tail again, but this it coiled him and start to shock him with elelctricity, the hero is winded up he can't fight back and the colour timer on his chest started to beep and blinking red as well, then Eleking let go the hero, Mebius fell down on the ground, injured badly. When the kaiju was roaring for it's victory, suddenly Mebius jumped up back on it's feet quickly and summon the Mebium blade from the brace and in an extreme quick speed he slice the kaiju into pieces and the kaiju exploded. The ultra flew away in the sky with a ` Saha' in a further distance Fuyuki came out from the forest and his hand is holding his shoulder and went home. When his sister saw him injured she shocked and said ` Fuyuki! Are you ok, why your injured like this.' Fuyuki replied ` oh, I was just helping a small girl to back her kite on the tree, I got the kite, but I fell down on the ground, but I'm ok.' Natsumi said ` okay then I will go get the first aid and help you.' Fuyuki replied ` Thank you, nai-chan.' Natsumi replied ` you're welcome.' And ended the day.

Episode 3 will be on soon keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultraman Mebius and Keroro Story episode 3: Prehistoric Demons (monsters: Arboros and Banilla)

After the two prehistoric terror Arboros and Banilla are defeated by the original ultraman in 1966,their remaining are disposed, Aboros' body is disposed at the Arctic and the liquid that Banilla left was disposed in the Volcano at Hawaii. One night, the both kaiju had reborn and launch a great disaster at the both place. The other day, Fuyuki, Natsumi and keroro are watching news about the disasters ` At last night, Arctic and Hawaii had started disaster at the same time. First, the Arctic had ten cases of shipwreck and secondly, Hawaii has started a huge volcano eruption without anyone knowing it, not even the VPD ( Volcano Predicting Department) in Hawaii knows about it either, the government in the both countries are concern about the incidents and want to know what is making it happen, some survivors said they saw a huge figure after the disaster happens moments later and had taken some pictures, too , this part of the news is finish we will have a break and will be back with the local news.' Fuyuki went back to his room and start thinking ` what make these disaster happens I wonder.' he though for a while then Mebius' voice starting to talk to him ` hey Fuyuki, still wondering about the things happening in Hawaii and the Arctic?' Then Fuyuki replied ` oh yeah, do you know what make it happen?' Mebius replied ` I don't know either, do you think Keroro would be aware of it ?' Fuyuki said ` I hope so.' But Keroro was aware of it he assemble the whole and had a conference, Giroro corpol started ` Keroro, why you have to assemble us at this time and you said it is an emergency meeting as well, what is going on?' Suddenly Keroro said ` Haven't you watch the news?' Giroro replied ` yes, of course, but it is just a disaster whats the big deal.' Keroro said ` Don't you think it's strange that none of the pekepon's predicting department know about the disaster is coming, but I'm more interest in the giant figure and I have download the picture from the internet, too. So kururu you will have to anylaise the picture and see what is it and Tamama I know you are fond with the Kaijus in ultraman so I need you to see what kaijus are doing it, got it?' Tamama saluted and said ` you can count on me, Gunso-san.' Keroro handed Kururu the USB and the yellow kero-seijin received it and said `kukuku, I'll do my best captain.' Keroro said ` the meeting ends here.' The five of them return to their post.

The other day, the whole students in school are talking about the incidents. Even for our heroes them selves, then Fuyuki started ` Hey, Saburo sen-si, have you watch the news?' Saburo replied ` yeah that I did, Fuyuki did you think a kaiju is causing this.' Fuyuki replied ` hardly, for one well two kaijus I think.' Suddenly they start hearing the both ultras are speaking to each other, Mebius said ` Hikari, got any idea what causing the disasters?' Hikari answered ` well, I think it is the kaijus work.' Mebius said ` well, if it is then we must be ready.' Hikari answered ` Right, lets just hope I'm correct.' Then Fuyuki said ` may be gunso is aware of it lets find him after school.' Saburo said ` yeah, I agreed.' Back at home Keroro was doing his choirs while waiting for the result, then his communicator rung, he answered ` yes, Kururu what is it?' Kururu said ` the results are here.' Keroro put away his work and rush into the secret base and said ` I'm on my way.' When Fuyuki came home, Saburo followed him, when the both boys find that their kero-seijin friend isn't here, so they thought he must be at the secret base, then the both of them head to the secret base, when they are there, they found the whole team is here looking at the screen, Fuyuki asked ` Gunso what are you doing?' the green kero-seijin replied ` oh, hi Fuyuki-dono well we are just finding out what kaiju cause this. Kururu is clearing the image for us.' When the images are clear, they saw kaijus on the screen, the first one have a body, hands, legs and tail like red king but blue in colour, it had one horn on it's nose and had a huge medium long jaw and the other one had a body, hands, legs, tail and head is red and it one tail with three endings, then Tamama started ` the kaijus you are seeing in screen are prehistoric ice and fire kaijus, Arboros and Banilla, they are the kaijus who are defeated by the original ultraman in 1966.' Kururu said ` Some the pekepon has disposed their remaining in the wrong place and make them reborn.' Tamama said ` the kaijus however are rivals born enemies, to each other and this could cause us an advantage to vanquish one of them and take out the other one easily.' Fuyuki started ` But we don't know their location.' Suddenly a girl voice said ` I think I know where they are now.' Their head turn to the voices direction they saw a girl, it is the Angol-seijin Mois ` oji-sama, I think you should come and look at this, their location is a bit far away from each other, Arboros' location is at a place near where Aki Hinata work and as for Banilla, it's location is near the Nishizawa's home.' Mebius and Hikari saw the Angol-seijin they are shock and said ` Oh no not Angol-seijin.' Mebius said to Hikari ` we'd better be careful on this one .' Hikari replied him ` I agreed, if Angol-seijin is pissed then the whole planet will be destroyed.' Mebius said ` ok.' They stopped and kept watching them. Meanwhile, Fuyuki and the others are talking about the plan, keroro said ` we are going to use the keron flyer to lure them to the location somewhere away from the two places and make them fight each other.' Fuyuki whispered something to Saburo ` we can't wait for their plan, lets stop them by ourselves.' Saburo said ` ok then, but we need to sneak out quietly.' They tip-toe out of the base and head out to the street and found a place for not letting anyone see them, Fuyuki said ` I will go and stop Arboros and you will take out Banilla.' Saburo replied him ` ok.' The both place their henshi pose and transform into their ultra form and headed to the kaijus direction. Meanwhile the manga company which Fuyuki's mother work in, started an emergency evacuation, while Arboros was crushing the place, it was ready to wreck the manga company. Suddenly, Mebius landed a kick on the kaijus' head and the kaiju fell on the ground, then he charge to it and grab it's tail and flung it away from the company, the kaiju landed to the other side and got back up and Mebius gave the Kaiju a few punches on the stomach and gave a kick on the hips and the kaiju fell down on the ground growling in pain. Meanwhile at the Nishizawa's place, Momoka is telling her private army ` struck that thing with everything you got.' The private army said ` ok.' The army hit the kaiju with everything they got like tank and missiles, the kaiju got some and start to fight back breathing fire from it's mouth and make the things explode, just when they are out of hope. Suddenly, Hikari jumped out and grab the kaiju and flung to the other side, deliver a kick to it's stomach and punch the kaiju's chest hardly, it fell on the ground growling in pain. Back at the battle, Mebius was struggling with Arboros, and he backflipped and gave the kaiju a super kick and send it flying for a few miles, Arboros got back and use it's new attack `blizzard wind' to attack Mebius, but he dodge it and the attack, the attack turned six building into frozen ice and for moments later it collapse, but not including the manga company, Mebius then charge at the kaiju with full speed, but the kaiju use it's fist to punch his chest and gave him a tail whip on the stomach and grab him and flung him into a building the ultra got back up but his colourtimer started to blink. Meanwhile, Hikari is kicking Banilla's hips and punch it's chest, but Banilla use its hand smash attack smacking him on the ground and stomp his back and kicking his stomach, the ultra was struggling in pain, his colourtimer is blinking as well . Meanwhile, Mebius is still Fighting Arboros, then he punch the kaiju away and destroyed it with his Mebium shoot, he flew off with a `Saha'. Back at the battle, Hikari fought back by grabbing the kaiju and slam it on the ground, he jumped and landed on him and started punching his face with many hits and got away from it and grab it and threw it away and finish it with his Knight shoot , the kaiju explode, Flew away with a `Shuwat'. The ultra reverted themselves at a nearby street, when the boys saw each other, Fuyuki said ` Seems you got a harsh fight.' Saburo replied ` so are you.' The boys nodded and head home for resting.

Episode 4 will be on keep reading


End file.
